The Road Ahead
by Lady Azura
Summary: While going through her yearbook, it suddenly hits Marisol that high school is coming to an end. Cue emotional breakdown and a very confused boyfriend. MORISAL.


Summary: _While going through her yearbook, it suddenly hits Marisol that high school is coming to an end. Cue emotional breakdown and a very confused boyfriend. MORISAL._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This was requested months ago, and I only now got around to writing it. Enjoy!

X

**The Road Ahead****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Marisol Lewis sat in the Media Lab alone. She had dismissed the rest of student council for an early lunch and now found herself flipping through her yearbook and thinking about the last four years. As she looked upon old memories (a picture of her and Katie back when they were Niners caught her eye. Katie was wearing braces and still had some baby fat in her cheeks. This was before the body issues and Bulimia kicked in.) Marisol cringed when she took in her own appearance. Over-the-shoulder shirt? Short, leopard-print skirt? No _bra_? Ugh, what the _hell_ had possessed her to wear that? Oh, right. _Boys_.

She rolled her eyes before moving onto the next one – a picture of her in her Power Squad uniform – and then one of her and Mo. Marisol smiled. She had really lucked out. Mo was everything she could've ever asked for in a guy. He was sweet, funny, in a band – and most of all, liked her for her, flaws and all. Unlike every other guy she went out with, Mo was content simply holding her hand. Sure, he wasn't the most attractive and a year ago, she would've never even spared him a glance, but she wasn't that kind of girl anymore. Well, she was – a little bit – but she had learned not to judge a book by its cover and that's all that really mattered, right? Right. And now she had a wonderful, amazing boyfriend that made her happy.

As Marisol continued to skim through old memories, it suddenly hit her.

This was it.

High School was finally coming to a close and in just two short weeks, she would be gone.

From this point on, nothing Marisol had ever held near and dear to her – her popularity, her status, being Captain of the Power Squad – mattered. The _real world _wouldn't _care_ if she had been the most popular girl in high school.

Before she could keep dwelling on this sudden realization, the door opened and Mo entered the Media Lab holding a tray with two drinks. He grinned when he saw her and made his way over.

"One caramel latte with whipped cream and cinnamon, just the way you like it." He announced, setting one cup down in front of her and the other in front of him before pulling out a small bagged cookie. "Aaaaand one chocolate chunk cookie and café mocha for me."

Without warning, Marisol burst into tears. Mo jumped back slightly, clearly alarmed.

"Mare, what's wrong?" He asked. "Was the cinnamon too much?"

Marisol shook her head, waving her hands in front of her face in an effort not to smear her makeup – even though her mascara had already started running.

"No, it's not… that…" she choked out. "We're graduating in two weeks!"

Mo furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wait… isn't that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, but –" Marisol grabbed a nearby tissue and blew into it before tossing it into the garbage and clearing her throat. "What am I gonna do? These are the best years of my life! I don't want to be some loser in twenty years stuck working at McDonalds while everyone else has successful careers! Katie's going to Stanford. What am I gonna do without her? Who's going to lend me notes?"

"Mare, it's okay –" Mo started, but Marisol cut him off.

"No it's not!" She sobbed. "And you're gonna be all the way in Vancouver!"

"Mare – _Mare_," Mo walked over and grasped her shoulders gently. "Relax. You're gonna be _fine_. We'll Skype every night – I promise. And I'll even blow my rent money to come visit you."

Marisol sniffled and looked up at him. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

There was a brief pause as Mo himself deliberated his words. "… yeah. Yeah, I will."

Marisol mustered a teary smile before leaning up and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. Let me… I need to fix this mess…" she said, motioning to her makeup as she rose to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, Mo let out the deep breath he'd been holding and sat down.

"Phew," he sighed, staring at his cookie. "That could've ended badly."

Marisol wasn't really the type of girl to get emotional – at least not the crying kind of emotional. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen her actually cry. But no, she was usually prone to anger rather than tears, and he really didn't want to be at the receiving end of her fury. She had nails and they hurt. He knew this because whenever they watched scary movies together, she dug them into his arm. He even had the scars to prove it.

He was just about done his cookie when Marisol returned, her makeup and hair fixed and no sign of tears. She smiled at him and sashayed over, plopping down on his lap and looping an arm around his neck.

Mo arched a brow, trying not to grin stupidly – but it was hard when he had a gorgeous girl in his lap.

"You know… there's still twenty minutes left before our next class." She said, her voice low and sultry.

He loved it when she did that.

"Yeah?" He said, feigning innocence.

Marisol nodded, and Mo set his cookie aside to rest his hands on her waist. "So… what do you wanna do?"

"Oh, I think you know." Marisol purred, pressing her lips to the side of his neck in a way that almost might him giggle in delight.

_Almost_. He didn't, of course, because guys didn't giggle. They guffawed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mo asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Marisol rolled her eyes playfully before leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

X

**FIN**

X

**I was in a Morisal mood.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
